PFF-X7/E3 Earthree Gundam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. A variant of the PFF-X7 Core Gundam, it is built and piloted by Hiroto Kuga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Through the PLANETS System invented by Hiroto, the Core Gundam can dock with the Earth Armor support mecha to form the Earthree Gundam. Its basic capabilities are improved and its armaments have become more powerful. It is most effective when used with a basic battle style and can adapt to missions involving various situations. Hiroto has been using this Gunpla for a long time, and his consistent maintenance has allowed it to keep its blue color and excellent capabilities. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of Beam Vulcans have low firepower and are mainly for intercepting incoming enemy units and attacks, such as missiles. ;*Beam Saber :A standard close range armament, a pair of Beam Sabers are mounted on the Earthree Gundam's back. Compared to the Core Gundam's Core Sabers, the Earthree Gundam's Beam Sabers emit longer beam blades. The robust hilts can also be used as striking weapons. ;*Beam Rifle :The main weapon of the Earthree Gundam, it is the upgraded form of the Core Gundam's Core Spray Gun through combining with parts of the Earth Armor. In this state, its effective range is improved to medium/long range, and its sensors are also enhanced. It has an alternate firing mode, the "Blast Shooting Mode", where it connects to the Shield to receive energy for a powerful shot. In this mode, the front of the rifle also expands. ;*Shield :This defensive armament is the upgraded form of the Core Gundam's Core Shield through combining with parts of the Earth Armor. It has built-in energy packs and can connect to the Beam Rifle to supply energy for the rifle's "Blast Shooting Mode". Special Equipment & Features ;*PLANETS System :The Core Gundam can make use of its PLANETS System to dock with support mechas named after the various planets of the Solar System, changing its equipment, characteristics and performance. This change can be done even during mid-combat, with the Earthree Gundam using the Earth Armor. History Picture Gallery Kanetake Ebikawa's painting.jpg|Concept art by Kanetake Ebikawa BUILD_DiVERS_Gunpla_concept_art_by_oyomesandazo.jpeg|SD Earthree Gundam concept art by oyomesandazo PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Earth Armor) (Ep 01) 01.jpg|Earth Armor (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Earth Armor) (Ep 01) 02.jpg|Firing (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 01.jpg|Core Change Screen (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 02.jpg|Core Change to Earthree Gundam complete (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 03.JPG|Close up (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 04.jpg|Face close up (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 05.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 06.jpg|Charging (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 07.jpg|Attacking with Beam Saber (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 08.jpg|Beam Rifle in Blast Shooting Mode (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 09.jpg|Blast Shooting Mode Charging Screen (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 01) 10.jpg|Firing Blast Shooting Mode (Ep 01) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 03).jpg|Firing Beam Vulcans (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Limited Change Screen (Ep 07) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 07) 02.jpg|With Venus Armor's Weapons (Ep 07) PFF-X7-E3 Earthree Gundam (Ep 07) 03.JPG|Firing Venus Armor's Weapons (Ep 07) Gunpla HGBDR Earthree Gundam.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam (2019): box art HGBDR Earthree Gundam -Gold Coating-.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam Coating (Twitter exclusive; 2019): box art HGBDR Earthree Gundam -Dive Into Dimension Clear-.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam Into Dimension Clear (Events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2020): box art SDCS Earthree Gundam.jpg|SDCS Earthree Gundam (2020): box art Earthree Gundam (Gunpla) (Earth Armor).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam's Earth Armor Earthree Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam (Front) Earthree Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam (Rear) Earthree Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Earthree Gundam (Action Pose) Gunpla Promo Video Earthree Gundam.png|Posing in Gunpla promotional video Notes & Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of Earth, third planet in the Solar System, and the number 3. *The Beam Rifle's blast shooting mode is similar to the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Stungle Rifle in charge mode. References External Links *Earthree Gundam on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)